Lily of the Valley
by aBeautifulWorld
Summary: She tried to enjoy her herself, admire the myriad of colours surrounding her. She smiled at the warmth of the ladies who spoke gently with her, blushed at the men who kissed her hand and gave her teasing winks. Although the atmosphere was bright and wonderful, she couldn't help but feel a twinge in her chest. Was something… missing?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owner, Mochizuki Jun. I am merely using them for my own creative amusement.

**AN: **If anyone has been wondering where I've been, thanks to friends over on tumblr, I've been sucked into the beauty and tragedy that is Pandora Hearts uwu This is rather canon-compliant, and spoiler-ish for Chapter 49 of the manga for those who have not read it. Happy reading x

* * *

**Lily of the Valley**

The ornate crystal chandeliers glittered as they illuminated the grand hall, laughter in the air intermingling with beautiful chamber music. The young lady at the edge of the crowd fidgeted with her skirt, smoothing out the bows and flowery pearls that adorned the fine material. She had never been much of a dancer, never really had the chance to dance in too many formal settings.

The duties of the Matriarch come first, after all.

She grinned as she spotted her escort entrapped by a circle of women, giving him a small wave when he looked back despairingly at her. She tried to enjoy her herself, admire the myriad of colours surrounding her. She smiled at the warmth of the ladies who spoke gently with her, blushed at the men who kissed her hand and gave her teasing winks. Although the atmosphere was bright and wonderful, she couldn't help but feel a twinge in her chest. Was something... missing?

As her gaze travelled around the room, she chanced upon him, beyond the doors to the balcony. An older gentleman stood by the balustrade, admiring the stars. His snow white hair contrasted the inky blackness, the only feature of his distinguishing him from the night. The moonlight and dazzling sky gave him an almost ethereal glow. She couldn't help but think he was absolutely _beautiful_.

He suddenly straightened and turned directly towards her.

She blinked rapidly, turning fifty shades of pink at once. Glancing left and right, she sighed in relief as no one paid attention to her. From their distance, she couldn't meet his eyes properly, but she couldn't help but feel his gaze boring into her. She risked another peek and he was indeed looking at her.

She pats the back of her dress, nodding reassuringly to herself when she felt the outline of the paper fan, a family heirloom. She took in a deep breath and made her way towards the balcony. He never stopped staring at her, unmoving and silent as she held his gaze. She clasped her hands together behind her and hesitantly gave him a small smile.

"Good evening."

He nodded casually, waving his hand dismissively. "It is a lovely evening, but what brings you out here to the fresh open air, madam? Is it too crowded in the hall for your liking?"

She tilted her head, rather surprised at his bluntness. "It's rude to stare, good sir."

He chuckled at her, and she could feel the tip of her ears warming as she brushed her hair back behind her ears. He had such strange eyes too, cherry red like the wine in the party, warm and gentle but almost a hundred years away.

"Really? So says the lady who started it first."

"I did not!" She cried indignantly, his smile only widened in delight. She cringed at her wearing her heart on her sleeve so openly. "I was... I was curious. I wondered about the gentleman who was all by himself at the balcony."

"Oh?"

She smiled sweetly, fingering the lily of the valley flowers pinned delicately to her dress. "It's rather high up."

His smile twitched and he patted her head hard. She blinked up at him, shocked by his familiarity towards a total stranger. "How thoughtful of you. I'm not going to off myself, thank you very much."

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"E-Excuse me?" He took a step back and she finally remembered to breathe. The young lady fixed her long fringe, missing the brief fond expression on the man's face.

"I asked why you aren't dancing. As you said, it's still rather cold and lonely out here." He simply shrugged and tapped on her nose.

"Why aren't _you_ dancing?"

"Well..." She rubbed her tiny nose softly and turned back towards the ceremony. The warm lights and music of the grand hall spilled plentifully into the balcony, but it was as if they were in their own world. She looked up to him shyly and smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

"You're asking an old man like me?"

"Yes."

A heavy silence fell between them. The older gentleman sighed and leaned onto the marble railings, chuckling to himself. "I can't dance very well, my dear."

"You're not _that old_, probably only a few years my senior, a decade _at most_. We can copy the people in the ballroom if you can't feel the rhythm-" She could feel the excitement rushing in.

"I can't see."

"It'll be fine! There's enough light and music here, we don't have to make a fool of ourselves with the others-"

"I am blind, milady."

She stared at him. The young lady felt her heart clench painfully in her chest, the words somehow ringing achingly familiar. "But... didn't you stare at me and poke my nose... and weren't you looking at the sky and..."

"Well, you do have a rather sharp gaze." he brushed her cheek softly, his thumb tracing her cheekbone, those cherry eyes of his unusually affectionate. "One can hardly ignore it."

He could feel her face light up with a smile, "I... would you... like to dance with me?"

He arched an eyebrow, pinching her cheek as she squeaked in protest. "Were you even listening to me-?"

"I can teach you." She took his large hand in hers and smiled through the threatening tears, caressing his long graceful fingers. "I can teach you step-by-step."

"We don't even know each other... do we, milady?"

The young lady let go of his hand as if it caught on fire. For the first time in the evening, she realised just how true his words rung. She _didn't_ know who he is, which family he came from or his societal status. His touch made her warm inside and she bantered with him easily, trusting him implicitly. Something inside her was simply drawn to him, to his snow white hair and cherry red eyes.

She didn't know, and she didn't even care.

She just felt safe with him.

He chuckled and pulled her to him. She gasped as they stepped to the side and hid in the darkness of the shadows, only the full moon illuminating her regal features. He cupped her face gently and leaned forward, his forehead touching hers. He closed his eyes. Hers were wide open.

"Sharon."

They both froze, the name hanging thick in the air between them. His eyes fluttered open and he stared blankly, bewildered by his own words. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"How did you... know my name?"

His hands dropped onto her shoulder as he shook his head. "I... didn't."

She brushed his cheek softly and suddenly she was overcome with a grieving sadness, a name on the tip of her tongue. The stories she would hear as a child came back to her, about a heroic princess and her white knight. Her voice hitched in her throat as she held back a choking sob. "Oh, Break."

Cold tears fell from his eyes and onto her face. She blinked up at him and tentatively wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. "_Break_."

His name was a prayer on her lips. She felt his arms circle the small of her back and his head rested on hers. Her ragged breathing slowed and she grew silent, lulled by their gentle swaying. The two spellbound new friends remained in each other's arms, preserving the fragile moment of their awakening memories.

The young lady eventually untangled herself from the older gentleman, taking his hands in hers once more. She laughed, an explainable happiness bubbling inside her. He leaned his forehead against hers and nuzzled against her fringe.

"I knew you could dance."

His thumb outlined a spiral pattern on her skin and he grimaced, shaking his head. "Are you still offering those lessons?"

"I am." Her grip tightened on his fingers, "If you tell me your name, good sir."

"I am Xerxes Break, milady." He stepped back and bowed low, one hand still intertwined with hers and the other behind his back. He looked up to the sound of her giggles, breaking into a full genuine smile at the twinkling sound.

She curtsied low herself. "Sharon Rainsworth."

"Oh? Are you the beautiful heroine herself from over a hundred years ago?"

She could only smile brightly as she shrugged her shoulders, unable to speak for the moment. He gently erased any traces of the tears that once trailed down her face, tenderly caressing her long eyelashes, her cheeks and chin with the back of his fingers. She took in a deep breath, briefly wondering if her escort had started looking for her. She kissed Break's knuckles as soon as he finished, holding his hands close to her.

"So are you the heroine's faithful servant?"

"I am."

The young lady looked up to the moon and stars above and thanked the heavens silently in her heart. She felt complete, she felt _whole._ Although the future was uncertain, she knew inside she could trust him, that he gave her hope and joy.

"Well, everyone knows that Sharon Rainsworth and Xerxes Break were close friends. So..." She let go of him and took a step back, curtsying him properly as she would before a waltz, "Would you like to dance with me?"

The older gentleman chuckled. He wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her close. "Milady, you make a rather compelling argument."

* * *

**AN: **There were lily of the valley next to Sharon on the cover of Volume 4, and they represent "Return of happiness" in the language of flowers. I thought it was quite fitting for a Reincarnation AU. I hope you liked it :3 Take care x


End file.
